


every breath, every hour has come to this

by rosebud1000



Series: rosebud rambles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I don't know, Moving On, Slow Dancing, adrienette - Freeform, but not really??, cause of the, is this angst?, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Adrien and Marinette dance together, and a simple conversation turns out to be just what she needs.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: rosebud rambles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	every breath, every hour has come to this

**Author's Note:**

> a thousand years came on the radio, and the first verse got me thinking... kinda took it in an angstier direction than the song, though.

Talking to Adrien had never been Marinette’s strong suit. Alya had been pumping her up for weeks, assuring her that this dance was her chance. One song together, and boom, he’d love her. Marinette hadn’t mentioned that they’d danced together before, she’d rather believe Alya’s fantasy.

And now, twenty minutes to the end of the event, all she’d said to him was a stuttered hello. She’d hardly seen him at all since greeting him at the door: he hadn’t been dancing, or wandering around, or even trying to shake Chloe off of himself. He seemed to have disappeared.

This wasn’t anything new. Marinette never made her chance with Adrien, she could survive this failure. She skirted the edge of the dance floor, heading back to the bowl of grapes she’d been hovering near since Alya and Nino had gone off on their own.

A flicker of movement caught her eye: Adrien. Standing in the corner, watching everyone else dance, and looking heartbroken. Marinette took a breath, straightened her dress, and walked over to him. If not to dance, if not to confess her feelings, then to at least cheer up her friend.

“Hey, Marinette,” he said, making an effort to smile.

“Hey.”

An awkward beat passed, counted by the last chords of a song as it faded out.

She took another breath, pressed her hands to her skirt. “Do you— do you wanna dance?”

“Okay.” Adrien extended a hand.

Marinette placed hers in his palm, his ring cold against her skin. A slow, twisting violin filled the room as he put his other hand on her waist and drew her in.

Hoping he couldn’t feel her heartbeat through her dress, she rested her hand on his shoulder. This was okay. She’d slow-danced with him before. Nothing new. Follow the music, follow his steps. Be glad they were still in the corner with no one to see if she messed up.

“So, um,” she started once they’d found a rhythm. “You looked upset, when I came over.”

“Oh— yeah.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Adrien shrugged, and she thought that would be the end of it, but then he started talking. “There’s this girl.”

Marinette’s heart lurched. It wasn’t Kagami, he would’ve named her. She didn’t know if knowing she was one of  _ three _ (whether he knew to include her or not) made her feel any better.

“She… doesn’t like me.”

_ I’m sorry _ didn’t get the chance to leave her lips.

“And even if she did, she’s made it clear we can’t date.” Adrien wasn’t looking at her, but over her shoulder.

Marinette wondered what that was like. She was stuck in the limbo of not having told him, while he was stuck with rejection. And if he really did love this girl, she wouldn’t stand a chance with him. “Oh. That must be hard.”

“It’s okay.” He looked at her and smiled, for real this time. “Sometimes you just have to move on.”

“Yeah.” The notes were falling down the violin like a waterfall, slowing to the end of their dance. Marinette took her hand off his shoulder and found the hand he’d put on her waist, pushing him gently so they had their joined hands between them. “Sometimes you just have to move on.”


End file.
